Smuggled
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Fear! She couldn't stand the feeling anymore. She was desperate to leave. She loved the country, but their were two people there who would stop at nothing until she was hurt badly, over and over again. Her parents, her supposed protectors broke her. And know she sought to escape it all. So what happens when she is smuggled into the U.S.A in the back of a lorry? Auslly! Smut!
1. My Hero

**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line**

**Smuggled**

**- Fear! She couldn't stand the feeling anymore. She was desperate to leave. She loved the country, but their were two people there who would stop at nothing until she was hurt badly, over and over again. Her parents, her supposed protectors broke her. And know she sought to escape it all. So what happens when she is smuggled into the U.S.A in the back of a lorry? Auslly! Smut in some chapters!**

**Chapter 1; My Hero**

I ambled down the dark and formidable street in a dizzy haze, I tripped and stumbled almost drunkenly in my fatigued state.

Each exhale had me whimpering in pain, like a small fragile creature who just had it's tail crushed by some ignorant human. Every inhale was torture, pain washing my body into a numbing muddle of limbs and nerves, almost striking me paralysed if it weren't for my determination to continue, to presume the path I was following, leading away from my horrific past to what I can only hope to be a bright future.

My feet slapped loudly, my eyelids blinking sharply at the familiar sound that echoed about the street ominously, like the never ending black path laid out in front of my terrified and fearfull irises. Wincing as pain struck through my heart, like a knife as sharp as flint to the chest.

I walked onwards, the concrete hard and rough underneath me. I could barely see five paces before me, and I felt like this was the tunnel to my inevitable existence. This dark and gloomy walk way would hopefully brighten with the sight of a distant light ahead. Like a small candle, flickering silently and peacefully in a dark room. Supplying light to those in need, unafraid of the black blanket that shrouded it, engulfing it whole, maybe even attempting to swallow it. But never succeeding in it's attempt at obliterating that symbol of hope: for fire was the most powerful element known to life itself.

Light, the destroyer of physical darkness.

Light, the barer of hope to mental darkness.

Each step added to the ever increasing weight that held my shoulders down, slumping ungracefully. My eyelids drooped, my thick, long eyelashes creating minuscule weights for my eyes as they attempted to cover the chocolate brown orbs that glistened like specks of dust as they would float serenely around the room, basking in the embrace of the sunshine, dancing in merriment.

I decided that I could not continue today, so I sought for a place to sleep and eat. My muscles and stomach agreeing whole heartedly with my decision, before my tummy rumbled and my aching muscles contracting and relaxing in relief. Almost as if they were breathing a deep sigh of gratitude, exhaling loudly, like a wave crashing gently against the treacherous rocks.

...

I searched long and hard in the unfamiliar community. Seeking a safe and warm place to kip for the night.

I had hardly any money left from the dollar bills I had nabbed before leaving in a rush, out the big, blood red door - my barrier to freedom, the unquestionable object that kept me in fear so long, but then was also the road to heaven from what lay behind it - never once looking back.

A door in itself could represent a two faced character. Or maybe a bipolar being. From the outside it appeared friendly and welcoming, maybe even protecting as it shielded you from the horrors within. Once inside, it was the gateway that kept you trapped in hell. Burning, tortured... abused: the happenings behind number 4 of Victory Street. Oh, the irony.

I had been gone a week. No more, no less. I had escaped from the nightmare that I lived no longer able to deal with the pain, the torture. My own parents, my flesh and blood, their only daughter, their only child. They betrayed me, in every way possible. There were two things I craved from them: love and protection. I got none of that and a slap on the face for good measure.

They broke me, tore me to tiny shreds like a piece of paper. I was glass, vulnerable, delicate and fragile. And now I lay, shattered on the ground and no one could take the time to try and fix me, heal me. Mend the broken heart. I would never be complete, but I could come close, and I clung to that hope like a kid who climbed to the very top of a tree, now deadly afraid to look down, hanging to a branch as if life depended on it.

If you asked me where exactly I was, I could not give you a detailed reply, however North of British Columbia in Canada would be my vague answer. If you asked me where I was heading, again a vague answer is what would slip past my lips and fall upon your ears. South, definitely south. The United States was the plan, anywhere there.

There were, of course, numerous issues I am aware of. For starters I am not a U.S citizen and therefore I will have to get into the country illegally, and I was terrified at the unknown outcome if I were ever caught. Another was my life. I have, as already said, been making my way south on foot, trudging over hills, marching beside cliffs and squelching through marshes for the past week. And I knew I had made little progress. With very little money, and limited meals there was a strong possibility I would not make it another fortnight.

Tears welled in my mysterious orbs like a river, pushing its way onwards unable to stop at the edge of a cliff where it was pulled down by gravity.

I wasn't crying over death, what was there to fear of death? I almost welcomed death. It's never ending warming embrace invited me seductively into its arms. The salty droplets fell from my face at the thought of the unknown that faced me.

What scared me beyond anything in this obstructive, cruel world was fear itself. They say it's wise to fear fear. And yet I have never felt wise for a day in my terrifying life for fearing fear meant fearing everything other than death: because with death, you could no longer fear.

I feared the pain and abuse I got continuously, day in, day out. With each tormenting sunrise and every peaceful sundown.

I feared the truth and the consequences it brought, but I feared the lack of honesty and the reasoning behind it.

I feared love and the heartbreak it could easily cause, however I feared rejection and the shattering of confidence that became after it.

I feared what I could not see, the destruction and harm that happened every night, every day, behind closed doors, swept away from the public eye. And yet, I feared what I could see, every night in my distressing and tormenting nightmares, every day in the nightmares that became my reality.

I continued, my pace slowing to the sound of the funeral drum that pounded my heart. Slow, steady... Unnerving.

I spotted a relatively nice looking motel to my left, grateful at the sight of the slightly beaten building. My gaze wondered to the flashing neon sign that read;

"Vacancy." I breathed out in relief before continuing. "Thank God." I cried quietly. My muscles practically shaking at the thought of a hot shower and some sleep - if my traumatising nightmares didn't keep me from it that is.

...

Steamy hot water droplets pelted my petit body gently. Washing away the smooth soap that cleansed my naked skin. Merely brushing the sweat and grime off of my exhausted limbs, my pores becoming oil free and ridden of the putrid moisture that had formed during my tiresome day.

My hands travelled up and down my figure, seeking in some way to comfort myself, protect myself. My hands moved almost sensually over my own velvety smooth skin, pleasure draping over my body like a cloak. The journey started with my tiny hands on the top of my milky thighs before climbing upwards over my hips and up my torso, just bellow the feminine swell of my breasts. I shivered in delight, pleasures radiating from my body like the suns powerful rays. I paused for a nano-second before gliding upwards, resting gently on my warm breasts. I squeezed them in the cupped palm of my delicate hand and my head tilted backwards, eyes snapped closed and mouth hanging slightly open as a deep, aroused moan pushed through my slender throat and passed my intricate lips. I could feel the minuscule droplets of water on my cherry red lips, defining them in the unnatural glow of the bathroom light. Glistening like little stars in the night.

I squeezed my womanly breasts again, eliciting a louder and more sensual moan from my mouth.

My left hand remained on my breast, as the other retraced its previous movement, down my figure until stopping at where they had begun - the tops of my milky thighs.

My right hand sneaked onto the inside of my thigh before skating upwards towards my most feminine area on my body. I touched myself in the most intimate way, rubbing gently but passionately. The hesitation and excitement built inside of me until I was anxious for release.

"Oh fuck that feels good." I breathed to the bathroom at large, my head tilting back hitting the tiled wall behind me. I felt no pain, only pleasure as my eyes drifted shut in delight.

"Ugh!" I pictured a mysterious man before me, yanking my hand away as he continued with what I had started. His face appeared blurry in my heated and pleasured haze. I could see the platinum blond hair that was swept to the side, drenched in water. I could see his hazel orbs bore into mine, reminding me of whiskey. Different colours swirled around the black pupils. An olive green spiralled around the pupil, but not extending far into his hazel irises. A honey gold reached from the black as night pupil spreading to the very edges of his brandy orbs, like a dot of yellow pen on a damp piece of paper, tiny lines extending from the circle.

Suddenly my body started shaking, my muscles quaking in my legs as I leaned against the tiled wall in an attempt to keep myself stable as my thighs and calfs felt like jelly. Imagining the mystery man before me, his eyes still as clear as daylight, gazing deeply into my own chocolate brown orbs.

"Come for me Ally. Let me feel you fall apart." His masculine voice erupted shivers down my spine as pleasures I never new existed coursed through the blood in my veins.

"Please." He whispered, pleaded. I stumbled over the cliff in utter shock as my whole body shook like an earthquake, rendering me speechless bar the scream that tore from my delicate throat. His plea was my undoing, his frantic wish.

I stilled, leaning against the cold stone that demolished the fire that had almost burnt out from the release of pleasure. My breathing was ragged as I stood in shock, my eyes wide. Who was the man I had in-visioned in my fantasy? The strikingly handsome man whom felt so real, so...? I closed my eyes and shook my head relieving the pressure that would no doubt give me a headache.

My stomach rumbled in hunger, complaining at the lack of substance in it. Reminding me that I still needed to feed myself, although lately it was out of reluctance. Deciding to forget about my mystery man I stepped out of the shower cubical, the water that had once warmed me from my head to toe now chilled me till my teeth were clattering noisily in the silence that seemed to fill the whole town, giving me a sense of foreboding.

I hurriedly dried myself off with the soft towel, enjoying the fluffiness and the comfort it brought to me. I briefly wondered how my life became so simplistic, receiving pleasure and comfort from simple things. But the answer reverberated around the room bouncing off of walls and around in my ear drums, like a chanting that stuck in my head, refusing to leave.

I walked towards the full length mirror gazing upon my nude body. The steam had diluted and only remained around the very edges of the glass, almost like a picture frame. My gaze drifted down my body, starting from the enchanting dark oak colour that faded into caramel blond hair that rested on my back and around my face, still wet from the resent shower, to the petit toes that wiggled almost happily on the cold tiled floor.

I glanced up at my torso, my ribs showing more prominently each day. I lifted my arms upwards towards the ceiling, as if I were stretching for the night sky, trying to pick a tiny, dazzling star that twinkled cheekily down at me from above, guiding me.

As I stretched I felt the skin expand over my lungs and rib cage, a bruising pain forcing my arms to buckle slightly to release the skin from it's painful stretch. It was the product of not nearly enough food.

My arms dropped to my sides, swinging slightly as I looked down at my body briefly, becoming overly aware of the faint bruises that were patched around my body, fingerprints marked my wrist and neck a deep scar that burned red against the milky completion of my skin stood just below the dip of my waist. Every single imperfection creating flashbacks and bringing forth memories I had pushed into a cardboard box into the corner of my brain.

I lifted my gaze from the disgusting sight that was my body and back up to the mirror, were I gasped in shock.

There stood the man of my dark and wild fantasy, staring into my chocolate brown orbs through the long piece of glass that propped against the wall before me. I didn't dare turn around, fear striking my body like lightning into paralysis. Immobilised I swallowed deeply.

This unbelievably attractive young man stood behind me, his hazel orbs drifted over every inch of my body, pausing on each scar and bruise. I expected to see disgust in his deep hazel eyes, but I only saw concern and... adoration and... love. Again I could not decipher the contours of his face for the mirror still had a haziness on its surface. His eyes landed silently onto mine and I could just hear a whisper, as gentle as a summer breeze float into my ear as the blond opened his mouth.

"You're beautiful." A small smile curved his luscious lips upwards as I broke out into the most dazzling smile. I can't even remember the last time I smiled. And right there - in the middle of a shabby motel bathroom, standing naked in front of reasonably grimy mirror with a stranger behind me - I felt a small fraction of my heart mend, the aching depleting slightly, morphing into the kind of joy that could make you fly, higher than any bird, airplane or drug.

I watched as his figure drifted away silently, like a ghost. I smiled, despite his sudden disappearance, nothing could damage the new found glee I felt spring within me like a newborn chick.

I turned towards the door that lead out of the suddenly brighter bathroom and into my motel room to change, ready for a hot, comforting meal. My tummy was now arguing profusely with my head and I couldn't deny it any-longer.

...

Stepping outside, a frosty breeze pounded my face, like someone had lobbed a snowball at me. The stinging sensation caused tears to well in my eyes, but I blinked them away rapidly.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling with a large sigh, stuffing my ice cold hand into my deep jacket pockets, my lame attempt at warming them up. It was like I'd stepped out of an oven and straight into a refrigerator. Icy chills swept my body, my muscles cramping in despair as the freezing temperatures rendered them of full and fluid movement.

I ploughed through the chilly weather down the same darkened street. Even the black that settled about the town like a thick and heavy fog implored me to turn, but I disobeyed. I no longer wanted to be scared, to fear things that could be defeated.

The gentle wind that rushed down the street spoke in a whisper of warning, begging me to stop, to think. It's caressing power caused the trees to sway and the leaves to rustle quietly in the darkness of the night.

I had made it one block from the motel, passing an alleyway when movement halted my body, my nerves tingling, like my body was overtaken by pins and needles. Large, dark human figures moved stealthily in the shadows of the mysterious and foreboding side street, like a cat, slinking it's way over brick walls, quietly and sly, hunting it's defenceless prey.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out at night on your own then? Huh!" A strong, male voice tore through the dead silence that surrounded the town. The silence that covered the community like a bleak blanket, weighing down upon the residence.

"How about you come over here and I'll show you a good time." The rough and calloused voice spoke out again. I remained quiet, not even breathing. My entire body stood frozen, my limbs paralysed in fear. It felt as if there were glue on the soles of my dreary shoes, holding me in place. My feet trapped to the concrete like a hand had surfaced from somewhere dark and horrible from underneath the rough road, gripping onto my ankle in a death grip, holding me in place.

My brain screamed at me to run, as fast as a cheetah, but my muscles were unresponsive, unwilling to cooperate with the demands of my mind.

Suddenly a dry and grimy hand slapped over my mouth as an arm slung it's way around my midriff, pulling me into his large, muscular body, my lower back greeting a hardness that caused every organ within me to crumple and shiver like they had been burned to a crisp, dried up like toast.

The unknown monster pulled me viciously towards the alley, slamming my vulnerable, weak and fragile body against the cold brick wall. I whimpered in pain and fear, like a delicate and tiny mouse that had just been caught by it's prey - the sneaky cat.

"Mmmmm! I'm going to be having some tasty meat tonight." His bloody breath that drenched of putrid flesh took over my senses. The cat replaced with the wolf, as he licked his lips, his sharp and deadly fangs barring viciously at me. His matted fur pressed against my tiny, mouse-like body as his large claw tore at my white clothes, ripping them to shreds, turning the scarlet red of blood.

He bit me, my neck and collarbone, marking me at my death points, murdering the very innocence that built my body, destroying the purity of the white dove within me. His hairy claw scrapped down my womanly figure, creeping it's way to the last pieces of fabric that covered my most pure area, my most feminine area.

A flash of blinding light and the roar of an engine caused the barbaric wolf to rip his disgusting paws filled with innocent blood away from my body as if discovering my skin with held a deadly toxin.

The brute ran down the alley, disappearing in the darkness that settled around me like mist. His tail between his legs... cowardly.

I was left standing there, tears produced from my eyes, sliding elegantly down my face, washing away the dirtiness of what the wolf had just done. Filling me again with the purity that I hadn't lost completely, but had depleted massively. I caressed my breasts, blocking the view from invisible leering eyes of disgusting men.

The sound of a car door slamming shut awoke me from my trance, my heart jumping in shock. I closed my eyes, my eyelids slammed shut, not daring to breath. My body felt weak, wobbly. My head was spinning in circles like a record, and I was overcame by the urge to throw up my empty stomach.

"Hello?" I gasped, not at the word, but the masculine voice that erupted shivers down my spine. My eyes snapped open, but everything was blurry, the world turning around me like when you stood in the waves, the salty water crashing against your feet gently as the world spun.

I felt my knees give way as I slowly slid to the murky floor, my smooth hands still cupping my breasts.

"Oh my God." I heard the familiar deep, masculine voice whisper and then the sound of footsteps approaching quickly filled my ears. Strong, comforting and homely arms wrapped entirely around my petit frame, gracefully holding me bridal style, tucking me into his warm chest, his calming embrace. It felt like sunshine was shining down on me, for his body warmed every single fibre of my being. My hands now hung loosely at my sides as I gazed up at my hero.

The last thing I remember seeing were those whiskey eyes laced with concern.

**A/N - So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Thoughts and feelings? Thank you for reading, you guys are the bomb! I have so many story ideas and I can't wait for you guys to hear them. So should I continue?**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


	2. My Bittersweet Stranger

**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line**

**Smuggled**

**- Fear! She couldn't stand the feeling anymore. She was desperate to leave. She loved the country, but their were two people there who would stop at nothing until she was hurt badly, over and over again. Her parents, her supposed protectors broke her. And know she sought to escape it all. So what happens when she is smuggled into the U.S.A in the back of a lorry? Auslly! Smut in some chapters!**

**Chapter 2; My Bittersweet Stranger**

My eyes fluttered open like a butterflies paper thin wings as it soared elegantly from thick, luscious vegetation and into the vast allium blue sky that surrounded it.

I was awoken by the gentle movement of the... Van? Lorry? I lay in. The movements rocked my whole body like a lonesome boat that quivered in the bipolar ocean, recently swept aside by the surging storm that cast anything within reach to an irretrievable, unknown location. Shivering, like a being engulfed in heavy fever, from the after effects of the tormenting thunder, lavishing lightning and rampant rain with wild wind.

My limbs and muscles swayed from side to side gracefully like a weak and vulnerable blade of grass, whispering in the wind as it oscillated gently, to and fro.

Flashes of my last conscious state of mind flew through my memory like the wind soaring down a narrow street, kicking up leaves and old, ragged bits of paper in it's wake.

My aching muscles and sore limbs reassured me in discomfort that I had indeed been out of consciousness on the solid, cold floor but nevertheless I smiled in unknown adoration at the soft, cotton wool blankets that engulfed me in its beatific and tranquil embrace, like that of a mother's.

I slowly rose into a sitting position, my curious chocolate gaze glanced about my current vicinity in hesitant wonderment and slight fear.

Pillars of boxes towered around me like billowing sky scrapers that reached for the sky like the hand of a malnourished child, desperately grasping for any sort of substance. Tormenting me with their powerful height, their exuberant vertical position.

Briefly I allowed my mind to drift into it's own pathway of thought, following along a narrow, gravel road of uncertainty as the foreboding settled in around me like the darkness might in a cave of the unknown. Panic struck me, as quick as a hares leap and as sudden as a bolt of lightning that pierced the sky like a dazzling silver dagger, paralysis swiping my body like a current of viscous tides that circled me into doom, numbing immobilised my nerves of all feeling and action.

And with the blink of an eye, question after question poured into my brain as they often did in moments of nervousness and uncertainty.

'Who saved me from the ferocious wolf in the swallowing darkness? Why exactly did this person save me? Where is this person now?' And more importantly 'What did this person have planned for me?'

No answers of course met my insistent questioning, only a loud silence that filled my ears with a numbing sensation that gripped my very being. A tidal wave of uneasiness hit me as I sat there brooding over the constant 'What ifs?' and the anxiety that racked my body.

The gentle and almost soothing rumbling of the engine as the particular method of transport I remained trapped in proceeded down whatever road it's driver had instructed it to take. I had no option but to follow along blindly, like a vulnerable new born pup, merely searching on instinct and the need to feel its mother's loving warmth.

"Please don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." The deep, masculine voice sounded out from the surrounding blanket of darkness that spiralled my vision into obscurity.

Shock swept my body immobile but the familiarity of his tantalisingly sweet voice had my nerves vibrating like the strings of a beatific guitar that was strummed lovingly by tender and soothing hands. Familiarity washed over me like a wave engulfing me into it's cool, refreshing depths completely. Somehow I was calm, at ease, all because of the devilishly handsome blond standing tall before me.

He knelt down, a couple of baby steps away from me. His position offered comfort, no longer towering powerfully above my vulnerable and fatigued body, instead at my own height. His sexy voice held a desperate sort of plea that had me gripping the blankets in my fists but he had placed on his intricate lips a quirky and cheeky smile that had me dissolving into him, mystified over his own mystery that enraptured me.

He was the man whom appeared in my wild fantasies and my seeking of assurances.

"Isn't that something any kidnapper might exclaim? Someone who was intending on harming me?" I questioned almost teasingly to this beautiful stranger, my eyebrow tilted upward challengingly.

He grinned that perfect, cheeky grin that had me crumpling like a vulnerable and tender piece of feathery paper.

"I suppose." He lifted to his feet once again, discovering that I did not in the least bit feel insecure and untrusting around him. He folded his arms almost patronisingly but the smile on his face faded any remnants of intimidation like the dusting of light sky blue against the deep blue bell of a denim fabric. "But couldn't an innocent individual remark on that very same statement?" His eyes glistened with laughter and it warmed my frost-bitten body from head to toe, and melting the ice cold barrier the surrounded my heart like an igloo of sorts. This newly discovered heat ignited every nerve and fibre of my being in comfort and security that I have never known, the two simplest feelings reached out to me and appeared as a stranger would, very much like the handsome but simplistic stranger before my very eyes.

"Mmm I guess. But how should I know if your the innocent individual or the... Bad boy." I smirked almost seductively up at him, before gripping my ravishing ruby red lips between my teeth out of anticipation and a type of timid manner that only this man could pull from me.

His smile widened, cheeky and mischievous fizzled behind a grin of sincerity and a look of genuine happiness that I had rarely ever seen in my seventeen years. But his gorgeous hazel eyes swirled a darker shade and replays of my dark dreams hit me in a flash and almost rendered me of speech, voice whipped from my very throat. His orbs spiralled like a hazy mist, colliding with the darkness of the atmosphere that engulfed us.

"I guess you'll just have to trust said individual then." Lust rippled his voice and I felt my desires for the masculinity this man oozed from his mannerisms, his deep brandy-like orbs and his rough but smooth voice.

I opened my mouth to reply, lips parting slowly, sensually. I gazed up at him, innocence pouring from just the look I had given him, up through my thick, long lashes.

My awaited words, and seductive implications never escaped my slender throat and never reached his ears. The vehicle took a sharp turn and every object within rumbled and shook like jelly, wobbling threateningly. The blond stumbled slightly but regained balance soon enough.

I remained steady, my position on the floor keeping my body from toppling over. However the flimsy blanket surrounding me had no such luck.

The warming, soft as silk material fell from my bare chest to land almost dismally and pathetically into my lap in a heap.

My bold breasts escaped into the cold atmosphere. The bitter bite in the air transformed my soft breasts into tender, hard peaks, swelling a little from the remnants of my beginning arousal.

I gasped loudly, suddenly like a sharp gust of wind through a crack in the window pain. My hands flew dramatically to my feminine breast, pressing the globes close to my chest. My soft, smooth as velvet flesh bulged from areas my petit hands could not cover.

I lifted my wide eyed gaze up to the muscular male, glancing up at him, nerves wracking my body.

I watched as the man lifted his gaze from my womanly chest and back to my eyes. His hazel irises collided with my chocolate brown orbs and I noticed in wonderment as the emotions conflicted through his husky orbs. Sensuality moulded into guilt that transformed into fear and... concern.

His gaze flickered like the flame of a candle back down to my torso before glancing back up. Fear and concern marred his features and my irises travelled to where his stare had been only seconds ago and I realised suddenly the emotions that contorted his facial characteristics.

The faint outline of old, almost worthless bruises where spread randomly across my upper body. The purple, ugly scars mapped my body in plentiful patterns and disgust filled my entire being.

The deep gash that had long since healed rested on my waist, lounging in it's ugly splendour, delighting in my shame of it. It took joyful pride at my misery and the constant stinging that remained from it's violent history laughed at my pain and now stood as a vicious reminder of the past I was oh so desperately trying to escape.

I allowed my gaze to slowly amble back to his. Chocolate and hazel collided in a never ending symphony of emotions and sparks that ignited fireworks.

Fragility and vulnerability surged my being. This cruel mnemonic the constant alarm that kept me aware of my weakness. I truly looked up at him with my soft hands still pressed to my breasts, my stare filled with an anguish that no seventeen year old should know.

I realised then the mockery I had made of myself, the fool I had appeared to be. Worthlessness expanded from my intimate heart to every cell, fibre, nerve. Here I was, captured, yes by my hero, but a stranger and I was flirting shamelessly with aforementioned unknown individual like a common whore.

"T-T-Tell me yo-your name! Please?" Uncertainty coated my voice like a bird that flew on it lonesome, trying to escape the heavy rain that covered it's petit and fragile body.

The blond whose name remained in question knelt beside me yet again, keeping a few feet away from me, sensing my sudden, knew found un-trust that floated to the surface like a dismal object that would sink briefly to the bottom of a bathtub before rising, crawling back to surface.

"Austin." He replied quite simply and for that I was grateful, however the concern still shone through his eyes like a distant diamond star in the pitch black of night.

"Let me see you." He paused briefly before continuing as if deciding that that sentence wasn't enough. "Let me help you... Please." His desperation and diamond-like, shining eyes melted anything hidden behind the confines of my silky skin as I turned swiftly into a pile of goo.

"What... What do you mean?" My nerves had settled and stilled like a phone on insistent vibration, rumbling away softly until the caller, the unknown on the other side, gave in and gave up. Losing patience in the intended receiver of said phone call.

His reassuring gaze lingered on mine gently, gracefully... elegantly like a tender princess in a gown of white silk that fluttered around her, sparkles filling the air in delightful splendour.

"Here." He spoke softly in a voice barely above a whisper like the wind that brushed past trees, rustling the leaves as they shivered in anticipation. He placed his large, rough but soothing hands on my arms, just below my wrists, tugging my paralysed hands away from my womanly breasts.

Fear enwrapped me like a Christmas present, encircling me completely, covering me with its wispy thin material and silky smooth ribbon. He crawled slowly closer, his movements hesitant like the first steps a baby would take, uncertain and it supplied me with assurance that he was not going to commit to actions to horrid to speak of aloud.

His gentle and cooling, smouldering gaze held mine and something from his look demanded trust, insuring me of his loyalty to not harm me.

I lay down, relaxing once again onto the blankets slowly a small smile of affection beseeched my lips into tugging at the ends in a grin of unknown happiness.

"I hope the blankets made your slumber that little bit more comfortable." His eyes coated with hope as he awaited my answer.

"Yes." I paused briefly from my answer, smiling in delight that this beautiful boy before me had devoted such a simple action of comfort upon me. "Very much so."

A triumphant smile engulfed his features and to me he had never appeared more handsome. His every characteristic lit up like a merry candle, dancing delightedly in its own warming embrace.

"I'm... relieved." His struggle to discover the appropriate word never loosened my growing faith in him. There was something very genuine about his actions and whispered promises. His gaze fluttered soothingly away from my own, only to cares every detail of my bold body with his strong untainted irises.

"Your beautiful. A tragic beautiful. Your angelic, everything about you calls out to me in the most intimate way. Your enchanting." Melodic vibrations met my ears in a captivating rush of need and love. His hesitant finger traced the scar on my side gently, tenderly. His unclaimed and secret cool, heated body chilling my heated torn flesh.

"This brutal act of violence is old." It was no question, I nodded timidly regardless. It was as bright as daylight that the ugly scar had not been attained from my previous encounter with the wolf. He leaned forward, slow, calm movements placing his loving lips upon my vicious and disgusting mark that had embedded deep within my skin, disfiguring the tissues that held my flesh, my milky smooth complexion. His satin hair brushed against my breast languidly and I shivered like a defenceless new born creature, left alone in the blinding dark and bitter cold.

He pulled away from me gazing down at my feminine figure love and passion and an obvious concern glinted the colour to life in his eyes, sparks igniting from his whiskey orbs that had me drunkenly hazy, drunk for him. He was my alcohol, my bittersweet stranger was a drug to me, the medicine my lonely being craved.

"I hate more than anything that this happened to you." His voice held a contained anger but the care and concern remained superior to his demonising manner that fought desperately to escape, to take control. I could see the battle in his eyes as the spikes of deep oak brown attempted to and cure the golden honey that wrapped itself around the darker, fiercer colour like it were embracing it.

Keeping his head tilted towards me and his heat radiating gaze locked onto mine, obliterating scenes from around me into a pool of hazy black, like the world became cut off from me as I stared into his spell-binding gaze. The blond lowered his head once again towards my torso, just below my chest were he placed a soothing peck on a swollen bruise that stood predominantly against my pale skin his cool lips like rain landing gently on a growing heated fire, sizzling as the burning vanished into nothingness.

He continued to place his luscious lips across every purple swell that contrasted deeply with my milky pearl like flesh, smooth as satin.

"Austin." I gasped breathlessly like I had run a mile, now attempting to inhale a plentiful amount of oxygen to replenish the lack of the vital element before hand.

The mischievous man positioned a sweet kiss to the underside of my left breast, earthquake of shivers racing up and down my spine racking my whole body in trembling shakes. His hot, wet tongue emerged from between his plump parted lips to lick luridly along a faint bruise that stood obviously against me vulnerable and fragile skin. His gentle stimuli washed a wave of heat through out my bare body a blush spreading from my hardened rosy pink nipple up to my milky cheeks.

He pulled away from me reluctantly, his lips prominent and slightly swollen glistened with his own saliva and I was overcome with wanting to taste it, craving to have his mix with my own as I licked his juicy lips as my heated, wet oral muscle danced a passionate tango with his.

A certain sensuality had appeared on his irises and I was pleased of the absence of regret. He grinned adoringly down at me, seeming hypnotised as his bold, presumptuous orbs explored my body like he had made an animated discovery that needed thorough investigation.

His beautiful smile enraptured the delicate contours of his face into blinding happiness as thick, heavy, lustrous tension fell upon us. The sexy, muggy, sweaty atmosphere heated secret and hidden areas of my body as the heavy sensual air clung to my feminine figure. Arousal peaked and ignited sparks to the fuelled fire that breathed us into a heated embrace, clinging us together.

The vehicle that had been rolling gently along came to a sudden halt, my tender breasts jiggling at the abrupt movement and the deep hazel orbs before me flew to the sensual action, gazing in wonder at one of my more womanly features.

"What happened? Why have we stopped?" I questioned the blond, my voice straining with uncertainty. His gaze wondered back up to mine as he smiled beatifically down at me in a sort of awed wonderment.

"We must have arrived at the hotel."

**A/N - So, I want to apologise for this incredibly shitty chapter. I don't update for ages and when I do it's completely awful so I am really sorry. However, thank you for reading, you guys are the bomb!**

**Shoutouts;**

**The Lady Of The Light: I am so glad my writing is impressing you and I really hope it continues to do so. And once again you are my first reviewer, seriously you sum up awesomeness.**

**Scout: What you said was so sweet. Again, I'm really pleased your enjoying my writing and that your so deeply interested in the story. I'm so sorry I kept you on the edge of your seat for so long.**

**Guest: "Amazing" short and sweet. Thank you so much for the review.**

**Kriss: I'm glad this story appears cool in your eyes thank you so much for the review. To answer your question, no, Ally isn't seeing Austin as a ghost. It's basically her subconscious mind informing her to stay strong because her life will change shortly and she will come to know of love and security.**

**Mebegracie: I'm so thrilled you enjoyed the first chapter and I really hope you like second just as much. Here's the update that didn't take a year but did take me awhile and I apologise for that.**

**Guest: "Please update" so sorry it took so long but here is your update, thank you so much for the review.**

**YouBrokeMyCrayon: Heres the update and I made certain it was the first out of my already published stories to be updated but I am sorry it took so long. I'm so pleased your enjoying it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. This is my favourite out of my own stories also so it'll mean I'll update it the most, most likely.**

******Make sure to check out and review my other stories; Advice, All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Foster Home and if you have any dirty songs, or an episode you want me to write a dirty one-shot on then check out My Way: Episode and My Way: Songs.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
